It is well known to use thermoformed thin gauge plastic lids in combination with paper and plastic cups to dispense drinks, such as coffee, soft drinks and cocoa. Such lids come in a number of configurations, many including tear-back, fold-back and/or lock-back tabs for drink-through utilization. A common characteristic of such lids is a topography which features circular or annular steps between multiple topographical levels. See, for example, U.S. Design Pat. No. 417,845, U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,727, U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,865 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,459.
Such lids are often thermoformed of thin gauge, extruded plastic sheet material, often in a single or continuous operation such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,832 issued Sep. 13, 2005. Suitable materials include polystyrene, polypropylene, polyethylene and others.